


Hardcore

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nils is in over his head with Jeffree Star. Fortunately, Davey is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 7706   
> Published: 09/28/2008 Updated: 10/21/2008

 

“There’s nothing in the world like a southern California night.” Nils voice rang out across the parking lot of Jeffree’s apartment building and they all laughed at his high-spirited Tiger Army rendition. They’d spent the day at Disneyland and spent the evening in a pizzeria. They’d eaten until they were miserable and Jeffree and Nils had downed a pitcher of beer between them.

Davey had a date at a club around midnight and wanted to rest for an hour or so at his WeHo flat before showering and dressing for it. After that, he fully intended to hit the floor, flirt outrageously and dance away all the pizza. If he got lucky, he wouldn’t go home alone.

Jeffree and Nils were exhausted from a day in the sun, children’s delighted screams and being tossed about by the push and pull of gravity on the amusement park rides. Davey knew they were tired and not interested in accompanying him to the club but he’d left his iPod in their apartment and needed to stop in to pick it up.

As the three mounted the stairs Nils slid his arm around Jeffree’s narrow waist and leaned his head on his shoulder contentedly. They giggled at the humorous story Davey was relaying with great exaggeration. For once, the air between them seemed clear of tension and Nils looked forward to falling asleep with Jeffree in his arms.

Nils loved those nights when Jeffree would come to bed sans makeup, magenta hair brushed loose of hairspray and pulled into a soft bun on top of his head, with a hint of stubble dusting his cheeks. Jeffree would allow him to kiss him to his heart’s content without fear of ruining his lipstick.

Unfortunately, it only tormented Nils as Jeffree rarely wanted more than that. He’d been dismayed to discover that despite his hypersexual public persona, Jeffree didn’t have much of a libido in private. At first, he’d wondered if he just wasn’t Jeffree’s type but snide comments from Jeffree’s past boyfriends confirmed that it wasn’t Nils. He just didn’t need sex apparently.

So Nils took care of himself sexually most of the time and turned to his friends for physical comfort. Davey was a endless source of hugs, pats and cheek-kisses. Smith wrestled with him, Hunter raced him and Adam carried him around on his back. Hanging out with AFI was like a visit to Neverneverland.

Jeffree unlocked the door and Nils yawned loudly. As much as he enjoyed his company, he wanted to be sure Davey got the message to grab his iPod and be on his way. Davey was sensitive to the hint and left the two alone after exchanging air kisses on their cheeks.

“Have fun and be sure to fill us in on all the dirty details,” Jeffree winked as he closed the door on Davey’s back.

Davey reached his car and remembered he’d let Nils borrow his V.I.P. card and never gotten it back. He’d need it to be admitted to the club that night. He sprinted back up the stairs.

He lifted his knuckles to the door but stopped in mid-air at the sound of angry voices inside.

“I saw you with that girl!”

“I told you I haven’t seen her since high school.”

“Then why didn’t you introduce me?! Too ashamed for your homies to know you’re fucking a drag queen?”

“Jeffree, of course not…” Nils tone was placating.

“You don’t seem ashamed when you’re giving it to me up the ass!”

Nils shouted back, “When was the last time you even let me touch you like that?!”

“Don’t change the subject!”

“Look, I’m sick of this jealousy shit! Just shut up!”

Davey heard the unmistakable sound of a hard slap followed by a long silence. He held his breath wondering who’d been hit. Then he heard Jeffrey snarl, “Nobody tells ME to shut up, nobody!”

‘That bitch hit Nils.’ Without thinking, Davey knocked so hard on the door he was nearly pounding.

Jeffree threw open the door, cursing. “Who the fuck?!” He saw it was Davey and changed his tone.

“Forget something, love?” Davey detected the venom beneath the honey. Now that he stood face to face with Jeffree, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Uh, yeah, my V.I.P. pass. Nils had it…” He looked beyond Jeffree and saw Nils with his back to him. He needed reassurance that he was all right. He addressed Nils directly, hoping he’d answer him. “Nils, do you have it?”

Jeffree interrupted. “Oh, I know where it is.” He walked over to the hallway table and fished it out of the kitschy cookie jar there.

Jeffree held out the card with two long fingernails. “Here you are. Now run along and have fun.” Nils still hadn’t turned around, but just stood there hugging himself.

“Nils, are you feeling okay?” Davey’s concern was evident in his voice.

“Sure, just really tired. ‘Night, Davey.” He headed to the bedroom. Jeffree placed a firm hand on Davey’s shoulder and pushed him towards the door.

“Run along,” he instructed again and swatted him on the bottom. Before he knew it, Davey was outside, listening to the door lock behind him.

 

 

 

Nils took a brief shower to wash away the grit from their day out and calm his nerves. He was hurt and confused. Jeffree had never lost his temper to that degree before and he wasn’t sure what he should do.

When he returned to the bedroom, he’d hoped to find Jeffree already in bed, humbled after his outburst and eager for reconciliation. Nils would forgive him – it was only his feelings that had been injured.

The bedroom was empty so he walked into the living room, still naked and towel-drying his hair. Jeffree was nowhere to be found. Nils glanced around the kitchen and his eyes lighted on the counter where two empty pill bottles lay next to a shot glass. Nils leaned against the doorframe and sighed. Jeffree was using again.

************************************************************************

It had been weeks since Davey had found the time to see Nils again. The new record was coming together quicker than they’d anticipated. That pleased him to no end but his social life had suffered. Still, he talked to Nils every day. That boy was special.

It had been a long lunch with many pieces of sushi and they smiled at each other across the table. Davey reached over and squeezed Nils’ arm. He fixed him with a penetrating gaze and asked, “So how have you been?”

Nils glanced away but told Davey of all the projects he’d been working on, innocent gossip about their mutual friends, the trip to Las Vegas he’d taken with Jeffree.

“How long have you two been together now?” Davey listened carefully for Nils’ answer. He’d never talked to him about that night he’d overheard their argument and Nils hadn’t said a word about it either. He still couldn’t believe Jeffree had struck Nils.

“Umm, almost six months.”

Davey nodded and smiled. “You know, I was surprised when you two got serious. Somehow, he just doesn’t seem your type.”

Nils looked a bit defensive. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing, I guess. I mean, I know he’s fun to party with and he’s glamorous and all but…he just doesn’t seem like relationship material.”

Nils was clearly uncomfortable with Davey’s candid assessment and Davey cursed himself. The last thing he wanted to do was alienate Nils.

Davey leaned back and laughed. “Forget it. I’m just jealous.”

Nils relaxed and smiled. “Yeah? But over who?”

“I’ll never tell.” Davey replied coquettishly.

They were interrupted by the waiter. Davey settled the check and then Nils asked, “Hey, Davey, ever heard of a place called Cuff’s?”

Davey nearly spit out his drink of water in surprise. “Sure, I’ve been there. Once. That was enough. Why do you ask?”

“Jeffree wants us to go there tonight.”

“Well, don’t be surprised if that skinny butt of yours is covered in bruises from all the pinches you’ll get from the leather boys. Actually, you’ll be lucky if all you get are pinches,” Davey grinned slyly.

Nils looked at him warily. “Whyyy?”

“That place is hardcore.”

Davey smiled reassuringly. “No worry. You’ll be fine. Just dangle Jeffree in front of them like bait.”

He took Nils’ face in his hands and peered into his round, blue eyes with great affection. Davey smoothed the long, dark hair that hung down along Nils’ cheeks with his fingertips.  
“Take care of yourself,” he whispered. He leaned in and kissed him on the nose.

Davey turned away and waved as he called over his shoulder, “Ciao, baby.”

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=7363>


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Nils leaned against the bar and finished his last drink. He was ready to leave the fetish club Jeffree had wanted to go to so badly that night. It wasn’t his kind of place and he was uncomfortable with the rough crowd. He’d lost track of the times he’d been crudely propositioned.

It didn’t help that he’d applied eyeliner, lipgloss and darkened his brows at Jeffrey’s insistence. Jeffree had chosen his outfit, too – the tightest tee and skinny pants he owned. He complimented Nils on his “twink” look, saying it made him look eighteen again and teased him with caresses and kisses. Nils tried to coax Jeffree into staying in but Jeffree simply hinted at what might happen when they returned home.

Still, Nils wasn’t in all-out drag like Jeffree so he assumed he was taking only half the harassment. He thought they’d put up a united front but he’d barely seen Jeffree most of the night so he was relieved to see him weaving his way towards him through the crowd. What he didn’t understand was why he had two bearded, muscular leather men in tow.

“Nils, I’ve made some very nice friends here. We’re going to entertain them at home for awhile.” Jeffrey’s tone left no room for argument.

Nils raised his shapely brows but didn’t want to appear rude so he smiled through gritted teeth as he nodded. Hopefully, he could feign a desire for sleep and beg off early. Maybe they’d leave after they and Jeffree had gotten high. He had no doubt that was the real purpose of the visit.

Maybe Jeffree would even be in the mood to make love. Nils had to admit he was aroused by what he’d seen in the back rooms – men having every kind of sex imaginable. More than a few had invited him to join in but he had more sense than that. He remembered what Davey had said. He knew Davey was sexually adventurous but even he wouldn’t risk it.

He’d just save it for later with Jeffree and hope the drugs and the atmosphere would play in his favor. He wasn’t proud of his desperation but Jeffree’s teasing and the blatant fucking he’d witnessed had brought him to the edge.

They arrived back at their building, knowing their guests would be there minutes later. Nils stopped at the mailbox and retrieved a stack of envelopes. One was marked “Urgent” and he ripped it open. He sighed in exasperation as he read the contents.

“Jeffree, why didn’t you tell me the rent was this overdue? I would’ve covered it.”

Jeffree punched the elevator button impatiently. “Oh, I keep forgetting. I’ll take care of it. Promise.” He stepped in as the doors opened. “Come on, Nils!”

“What’s the big deal? They’re just a couple of leather dudes,” he muttered to himself.

Once inside their apartment, Nils fell into a chair and exhaled. He kicked off his shoes. He was tired and just wanted to relax, not entertain a couple of “bar bears.”

“Nils, don’t slouch…” Jeffree always became hypercritical when he was coming down.

“I always slouch, Jeffree. It’s how I roll.” He knew he was being snide but he was horny and a little drunk and he wasn’t happy that Jeffree had invited company.

“Why don’t you go shower? I invited them – you don’t need to stick around.”

‘Oh yeah, I forgot. They’re coming to get high. I’ll just be in the way,’ he thought bitterly. He stood to follow Jeffree’s suggestion but decided to make one last attempt to seduce him.

He came close to Jeffree and pulled him against him, his arms tight around his slender torso and nibbled along his collarbone. There was a sharp rap on the door.

Nils groaned. “Jeffree, please let it go. Come take a shower with me.”

“You know I can’t do that right now,” he replied pointedly.

Nils debated whether he wanted to tackle the bigger issue of Jeffree’s increasing drug dependence then but knew it was hopeless. He went into the bathroom and slammed the door as Jeffree opened the front door to his “guests.”

Nils finished his shower. He was too annoyed to even masturbate so he didn’t know what to think when Jeffree slunk into the room and untucked his towel, leaving him naked. There was a glint in his eyes and Nils knew he was high.

“Are they gone?” he asked. Jeffree gave no answer as his hands encircled Nils’ waist and then slid down to his groin. That was all it took to make him hard.

He held Jeffree painfully tight and crushed his mouth with his own. He didn’t care if he was smearing his lipstick when his tongue entered his mouth.

Nils was nearly panting as he gripped Jeffree’s leg under the knee and lifted it so his stiletto rested on the toilet lid. He pushed his skirt up around his waist and cupped his ass through the thong he wore.

“I want you right here, right now,” he breathed as he kissed up and down Jeffree’ throat and rubbed his erection between Jeffree’s spread thighs.

“Slow down, tiger. Bedroom.”

Nils walked backwards into the bedroom, pulling Jeffree along with him,

Suddenly, powerful hands gripped Nils’ biceps and his arms were jerked behind him. He heard a loud snap and felt cold metal cutting into both wrists.

He was spun around to face the two men from the bar. They were naked and all he could think was that they planned some kinky foursome. He looked around for Jeffree. He stood silently watching. His expression was unreadable.

Nils looked back at the men and saw the feral look in their eyes. He became aware of how very vulnerable he was, nude and handcuffed.

He couldn’t hide his alarm. “Hey, I didn’t agree to this!”

Jeffrey’s tone was cold as ice. “Your consent didn’t factor into the negotiations. They had something I need and I have something they want – you.”

“No! No way! They’re strangers. Do they even have condoms?”

“If bareback is what they want, that’s what they’ll get. Now be a good boy and this will all be over soon.”

“No! I’m not doing this!”

Jeffrey stepped close to Nils and jammed the barrel of a revolver under his chin. It was a replica of the rhinestone-encrusted prop Tarina had given him as a memento of the Tokyo Hardcore shoot. The difference was that this one was real.

“Remember poor Mr. Jack-O-Lantern?” Jeffree hissed.

Nils recalled how gleefully Jeffree had blasted a gaping hole through the carved pumpkin sitting on the balcony ledge for Halloween when he wanted to try out the firearm he’d had made.

“Accidents happen all the time, Nils,” Jeffree said calmly and pushed the barrel a little harder into the soft spot under his chin, forcing Nils’ head back. He cocked the trigger. Nils swallowed hard and began to tremble.

He made one last plea. “Money, I have money. Whatever you owe them and more…” he whispered.

“They don’t want money. They want you,” Jeffree stated as a matter of fact and shoved Nils toward the men. Nils stumbled into their grasp and one of them threw him face-down on the bed.

The larger of the two rolled him onto his side. With his hands behind him, Nils couldn’t balance and the man sat against him and put his head in his lap. He held his stiff dick in his hand an inch from Nils’ mouth.

“Suck me, boy,” he commanded but Nils just couldn’t open his mouth. Jeffree saw his hesitation and threatened, “Do what he says or you’ll be really sorry.”

Nils squeezed his eyes closed and willed his jaw to unclench. The man forced in his full length and immediately began to fuck his mouth relentlessly. He wrapped a large hand around the back of Nils’ head and pushed it into his crotch. Nils could barely breathe and nearly gagged with every thrust.

He felt the other man’s body pressed against his back before his leg was hoisted and he was spread open. He almost bit down on the other one’s penis when he was entered forcefully from behind. A strong hand under his knee held his leg up and he rocked with the rough fucking.

The man in his mouth grunted, “Gonna come. Swallow, bitch.” He glanced over his shoulder. “You getting this?”

Through half-lidded eyes, Nils saw Jeffree swim into view. He was focusing a digicam on Nils’ mouth. “That’s part of the deal, isn’t it?” Jeffree’s voice was muffled behind the camera. Nils’ eyes smarted with tears.

He had no choice but to swallow or choke so he did his best to take in the hot fluid pulsing into his throat.

Jeffree moved to change the camera angle and zoomed in on the other man thrusting into Nils’ ass. He wanted his climax filmed, too and he was close.

He pushed his cock into Nils as deep as he could and came silently. When he pulled out he told Jeffree, “I wanna see my jizz leaking out of him.” Nils’ humiliation was boundless as Jeffree closed in between his legs with the camera.

The men changed positions and rolled Nils onto his stomach. The one who’d just come into his mouth pulled him by his hips to the edge of the bed so he was kneeling on the floor. He spread Nils’ legs wide and closed the four fingers of one hand so they tapered to a point. He forced them into Nils an inch at a time until his knuckles disappeared.  
With a final push the man’s hand entered Nils’ body up to the wrist. Nils cried out in pain and shock. He heard Jeffree exclaim, “Oh, fisting is so hot!”

Nils whimpered piteously as the fist was pumped inside him. “Shut him up,” his assailant said and the other man grabbed a pillow and wrapped it around Nils’ head and pressed it in around his face until Nils ceased struggling and lay still.

“Cunting Christ, don’t kill him!” Jeffree warned and the man removed the pillow and checked to be sure Nils was breathing. He was, but otherwise he was unresponsive.

“I’ll wake him up.” He went to his pile of clothes and pulled out a flogger of leather braids.

The other one yanked his fist out of Nils, making his body convulse with pain. Nils jumped with every blow as the whip cut crisscross welts on his back. The flogging was mercifully brief. They were satisfied it was all on camera.

Finally, they left him alone and dressed. On their way out of the room, they turned to Jeffree and offered, “Come on and do a couple of lines with us while we watch the video you took.”

“Be there in a sec, boys.” Jeffree knelt down beside Nils and removed the handcuffs. With a touch of sympathy he said, “Sorry about this. That’s just how it goes sometimes…and I know we’re over so just have your stuff out of here tomorrow.” With that, he minced to the living room, leaving Nils silent and on his knees.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=7363>


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Davey hummed happily to himself as he rode the elevator up to Jeffree and Nils’ apartment. He and Nils had a movie date and he was more excited about it than he should be.

Lately, he felt a strange giddiness whenever he knew he’d be seeing Nils. He blushed when they met unexpectedly and it was harder to let him go when they hugged. Still, he hadn’t given it much thought. After all, they were the closest of friends.

He’d watched Nils change from a gawky kid in thick-framed glasses with stringy hair and bad posture into a young man of unaffected elegance who turned heads wherever he went.

Davey was lost in his thoughts of Nils as Jeffree came rushing out of the door towards him.

“Where you off to, White Rabbit?” Davey teased when Jeffree nearly ran into him.

“Oh, you! Oh! Go on in…” Jeffree called back as his spiked heels went click-clacking away down the hall.

“That guy’s so hyper lately you’d think he’s on crack,’ Davey shook his head in bemusement at Jeffree’s antics as he closed the door behind him and called to Nils. He didn’t see him in the living room or kitchen.

“Hey, I’m here. Are you ready?” He knocked on the bedroom door then peeked inside. Nils was curled up in bed with the sheet up to his face.

Davey went in and sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook Nils’ shoulder. He was puzzled when he shrank from his touch. He spoke gently, “Wake up, sleeping beauty. Or were you going to stand me up?”

Nils shook his head and mumbled, “No…I wasn’t.”

“Good. Then get up and get ready while I take a piss. That latte I had on the way over is hitting just about now.” Davey rose and went into the adjoining bathroom.

On his return Davey stopped in the doorway, taken aback by the image of Nils sitting on the edge of the bed gazing down at the gun he was slowly turning over in his hands. Nils was contemplating Jeffree’s words, “Accidents happen all the time.” With just one pull of the trigger he could make it all go away.

Davey was alarmed until he recognized the object. He sat down beside Nils and reached for it. “May I? I haven’t seen this since we filmed with Tarina. Jeffree was so stoked when she let him keep it. It is beautiful, I admit…”

Nils tightened his grip on the weapon and pulled it away from Davey. “Be careful! It’s loaded!” Davey just laughed in disbelief. Nils spun open the chamber and showed him the bullets inside.

“Oh fuck,” Davey breathed and withdrew his hand as if he’d been burned. He hated guns.

Nils nodded towards a display case on the wall. “That’s Tarina’s in there. Jeffree had this real one made.”

“Jesus, he’s so weird sometimes,” Davey said, shaking his head. “Well, let’s put it away,” He gingerly closed his hand over Nils’ and watched him slowly put it in the drawer of the nightstand. Davey was feeling uneasy -Nils had yet to look him in the eye.

“I need to get cleaned up,” he muttered and gathered up the sheet around his shoulders as he stood, unsteady on his feet.

Davey teased, “Why so modest now? All the time we’ve spent in hot tubs together, I’ve seen everything you’ve got. And, believe me, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of…”

Nils said nothing and quickly closed the bathroom door behind him.

Davey wandered out to the living room and looked for something to occupy his time until Nils was ready.

‘What do we have here? This is a new toy,’ he said to himself as he reached for the video camera on the coffee table. He pushed random buttons and the viewscreen filled with images from the night before.

Davey’s eyes grew wide at what he saw. It was very raw and when he realized it must be Nils and Jeffree he was deeply embarrassed that he’d invaded their privacy. He was quick to turn it off but he was left with a feeling of apprehension he couldn’t shake.

Against his better judgment, he turned it back on and watched closely. He was horrified to see strange men abusing Nils in every way possible, obviously against his will. He heard a familiar voice and knew Jeffree was holding the camera.

Davey held his breath in shocked silence. Moments later, he heard a loud thud. Adrenaline propelled him to the bathroom door and he heard Nils cursing incoherently.

“Nils! Are you all right?” Davey called as he entered. Nils was bent over in the shower holding his head. His legs couldn’t hold him up and he had slipped. Davey saw the “X” of welts across his back.

“Oh my god…” When he saw him like that Davey was overwhelmed with emotion. He stepped into the spray and turned off the tepid water. He held Nils and guided him out onto the dry floor but Nils weakly resisted. “No, no, I have to get clean,” he repeated frantically.

“You can’t do that, Nils. Listen to me. We have to call the police. They’ll want physical evidence with the video…” Davey’s voice trailed off at the look of utter devastation on Nils’ face.

“You saw it?? How?! Oh fuck, oh fuck…” He broke away from Davey and ran to the living room where he grabbed the camera and shook out the memory card with trembling hands.

Before Davey could stop him, he smashed it with the spiked heel of one of Jeffree’s shoes. He didn’t stop until it was reduced to tiny bits of plastic and metal scattered all over the floor. He threw the shoe across the room where the heel broke off and embedded itself in the wall.

Nils stood shaking with rage while silent tears dripped off his chin. Davey approached him cautiously. He didn’t have the heart to force the issue of the police although he knew it might already be too late to protect Nils from exposure. If Jeffree had already uploaded or saved that video anywhere on the net…well, Davey couldn’t bear to think about it.

He wrapped his arms around Nils and held him close. He smoothed his hair and whispered words of comfort until Nils exhaled deeply and relaxed against him. He was suddenly so exhausted he was near collapse.

“Would you still like to bathe?” Davey asked quietly. Nils nodded.

Davey smiled softly. “Okay, I’ll help you. Come with me.” He tucked the towel in around Nils’ waist and they walked back into the bathroom.

He knew Nils didn’t have the strength to stand in the shower so he prepared the garden tub. He ran soothing warm water into the tub. He spotted a bottle of lavender oil and added some to make it especially healing.

Davey turned to Nils and supported him as he stepped into the water. He looked away when Nils pulled off the towel at the last minute.

Nils cleared his throat and said, “You’re wet. And cold.” Davey realized he was right. He’d gotten soaked when he’d rescued Nils in the shower and now was covered in goosebumps.

“It’s warm in here. Get in.” Davey looked at him questioningly. “I mean, take your clothes off first. It’s okay, just get in and warm up.”

Davey peeled off the wet clothes but hesitated to get in. “Where should I…?”

“I…don’t know…” Nils was fearful of what Davey’s nearness might trigger in him.

“Well, would you scoot forward a bit and let me sit behind you? I’d like to tend to your back.”

Nils thought it over and then nodded in assent. He was willing to try.

Davey poured water over Nils’ welts. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized when he heard Nils hiss in pain. “But I don’t want you to get an infection.”

Nils covered his face in his hands and began to weep. Davey encircled his waist while holding his body away from Nils’ wounds. “What is it? Please tell me.”

“They didn’t use any protection. What if they had something?” He gulped between words.

“Listen, that kind are usually sure to get tested regularly. It will be all right. You’ll see.”

Davey moved closer so their bodies were lightly touching. The lavender water had eased the inflammation and Nils didn’t object to the pressure. In fact, he leaned back into Davey and sighed. His head fell back until they were cheek to cheek.

Davey was seized with a desire to kiss that cheek and keep kissing his face, his neck, his shoulders. He wanted to rub his hands over Nils’ chest and abdomen and thighs.

He was confused that he suddenly wanted Nils so badly. He reminded himself this was his friend, a friend who’d just suffered a terrible ordeal. The last thing he needed was to feel sexualized.

Yet it wasn’t lust that drove Davey but a deep need to be as close to Nils as possible, to make him feel protected and worthy of being loved. Loved? Yes, he did love him but he hadn’t known it until he thought it. Now it was all that mattered.

Nils sensed a change in Davey but it didn’t frighten him. He was aware of Davey’s heart beating against him and he wanted to be with him, face to face, heart to heart. He’d never wanted to be so close to anyone in his life.

“Davey? Do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Please change the sheets on the bed so we can lie down.”

Davey’s heart sped up. Nils surely couldn’t mean what he hoped. Only time would tell. “Of course. Relax here and I’ll come back to get you when it’s ready.” He risked a brief kiss on Nils’ shoulder before rising out of the water and tucking a towel around his waist.

Davey stripped the bed angrily. He wanted to burn the coverings and erase what had been done to Nils. He hated Jeffree with as much passion as he loved Nils. He wished fervently that the high that had been so important to Jeffree would eventually kill him.

When the room was as clean as Davey could manage, he went to Nils and helped him out of the tub and dried him while avoiding looking at his body. Nils went ahead of him and stood at the edge of the bed.

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Then don’t. Come home with me now. We’ll get your things and you’ll never come back here.”

“But I’m so, so tired. I just want you to hold me for a while. Then we’ll go.”

Davey lay down and pulled Nils down with him. Nils willed himself to relax and buried his face in the hollow of Davey’s shoulder. The nightmare threatened to return so he opened his eyes and traced the stars along Davey’s collarbone to remind himself who he was with. He rested his hand over the flaming heart in the center of his chest and felt the steady beating underneath.

Davey kissed the top of Nils’ head and again fought the urge to do more. He imagined kissing his face, his mouth, his throat…

“Nils?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever thought of us being more than friends?”

Nils didn’t answer and Davey cursed himself. “I’m sorry. That was totally inappropriate...”

“No, that’s not why I didn’t answer you. I’m just surprised that you’ve thought about it, too. I’ve even had dreams about it.”

“Oh…so we’ve both thought about. But how do you feel about it?”

“I think the feelings came before the thoughts, fool,” Nils smiled and then he was kissing Davey on the mouth.

Nils sensed Davey was at a loss as to how to respond so he shifted and lay partially on top of him and kissed him harder. “Make me forget everything except us, right now.”

Davey wound his fingers into Nils’ hair and met his kiss with even more ardor. He felt a rush when he realized it was really happening and it was so much more than he’d ever hoped.

More than six months of pent-up frustration drove Nils’ desire. Six months of being teased and rebuffed by Jeffree left him starved for Davey’s tender caresses.

And Davey was the sexiest man he knew. Nils had never allowed himself to drink him in like this and it was intoxicating. His body was strong and compact yet had soft, fleshy areas that you could sink into. His pecs were like that – toned beneath the molded roundness. Nils cupped them with his hand and his fingers massaged the raised nipples.

He was such a contrast to Jeffree, who felt like nothing at all in Nils’ arms – a wraith without substance. Jeffree’s touch had been cold and guarded, just like the three-inch nails he liked to wear but when Davey touched him his senses woke in warm response. Davey’s hands coaxed him back to life.

Without realizing what he was doing, Nils stretched out fully on Davey. Davey shifted and slipped his leg under him so Nils’ legs fell between his open thighs and their hips nestled together. Davey loved feeling Nils’ full weight on him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laid so intimately with someone.

He slowly caressed Nils’ sides, feeling the ridges of his ribs under his fingers. He stopped at his hips and was careful not to touch the wounds on his back or his sore bottom. Even so, Nils felt electricity run through his skin wherever Davey touched him.

Nils brought his attention back to Davey’s mouth. He ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip and back again. He hesitated at the hoop there and couldn’t resist giving it a light tug with his teeth – something he realized he’d wanted to do for years. He felt a hitch in Davey’s breathing and smiled to himself.

Davey opened his lips and met Nils’ tongue with own. He pushed ever so gently against it as if asking for permission to enter his mouth. Nils didn’t hesitate to open for him. For a moment Davey froze, appalled that someone could’ve violated something so giving and warm.

Nils sensed his withdrawal and began to pull away, thinking Davey must be regretting being with him in that way. Davey read his thoughts and risked frightening him by telling him the truth.

He held Nils’ head down so their foreheads touched and whispered, “I love you – always have. I just didn’t know it until today.”

Nils’ eyes smarted with tears and he was speechless with emotion and relief. He buried his face in Davey’s neck and pressed his lips to the broken heart behind his ear.

They kissed with more abandon and explored each other’s mouths. Nils’ wide, full lips delighted Davey and he never wanted to stop. He held his breath when he felt Nils harden and rub against his thigh. Nils was absorbed in the sensation and moved with more determination.

After long moments, Nils timidly asked, “Would you let me be with you?”

Davey knew exactly what he wanted. “Yes, yes and yes,” Davey smiled in assent. Nils kissed him lightly and smiled against his lips again. Then Davey watched the smile fade and Nils looked away.

“I can’t get you ready. I’m sorry, I want to…I just can’t.” Shame entered his eyes.

“Nils, I understand. It’s no problem as long as I have lube. Got some?” Davey was sure there was plenty to spare.

“Are you sure? I want it to feel good to you.” Davey saw the fear on his face.

“Oh yeah, I have no doubt whatsoever. I definitely want you to fuck me.” Davey’s candor aroused him and erased any doubts of his own. He rose up on his elbows and reached for a silk box on the nightstand. He handed it to Davey without a word.

Davey laid it on his chest and pulled out an unopened tube of cinnamon-scented lubricant. It infused the air with warmth when he spread it on his fingers.

He reached down between them and circled his opening with a generous amount and slipped one finger inside. He massaged the muscles for only a few seconds before withdrawing it. He didn’t care about stretching and he didn’t want Nils to wait.

Davey moved his hand to Nils cock and felt the subtle pulsing there. He was hard as a rock and Davey had no idea he’d be so long when he was turned on. He held the remainder of the lube in the palm of his hand and took Nils in his fist. He pumped him a few times, being sure to liberally coat the head. Nils groaned.

Davey bent his knees and opened his legs as he wrapped his arms around Nils in a tight embrace. Nils prodded between the cheeks of his ass and Davey followed his movements with his hips until their bodies were in perfect alignment.

Nils felt it, too and pushed in eagerly. Davey’s body yielded and Nils moaned at the ease of it. It was as if they’d been made for each other. He nearly came when his full length was inside Davey as deep as it would go. He hadn’t imagined it could be this good. He lay very still until he was sure he was under control.

Finally, Nils couldn’t resist the urge to move and he rocked his hips against Davey’s in a steady rhythm. Davey moved in counterpoint to increase their mutual pleasure. It was a perfect union for both.

Then Nils slowed and stopped. Silent, he dropped his head on Davey’s shoulder and Davey knew he was remembering.

“Nils, look at me. Please,” Davey whispered as he gently lifted Nils’ chin and sought his eyes. He gazed into them and saw a chaos of emotion.

“Don’t turn away. Look at me...and make love to me,” he said with tender insistence and wrapped his legs around his hips, drawing him in.

Nils stared into Davey’s eyes and began to move again. “That’s it, that’s what I want. I want you,” Davey said with a voice choked with desire. Despite the soreness that restrained him, Nils thrust into him faster and harder and Davey writhed in pleasure beneath him. Their ragged breathing fell into sync and so did their pounding hearts.

Without warning, Nils was seized by a bursting climax. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the hot release deep inside Davey.

“Oh fuck!” he cried out through gritted teeth while he continued to thrust into Davey, hearing him moan in response.

Reality returned slowly as his orgasm subsided. He knew that Davey was teetering on the brink and just needed a push to send him cascading down the other side where he’d be waiting for him.

Nils lifted his hips and felt between them for Davey’s cock. It trembled in his hand as he slid it in and out of his fist. He rubbed his thumb over the hoop laced through the head and felt his hand flooded with cum as Davey uttered, “Ah, ah, ah…”

Nils wiped his hand on his own thigh and then rolled onto his back. He was tingling and exhausted all at once. Catching his breath, he exclaimed, “Wow!”

Davey curled into Nils’ side and snickered, “Agreed.”

They kissed lazily and began to drift into sleep. Nils was jolted awake by a nightmare of shadowy figures that surrounded and threatened him.

“Davey,” he said urgently. “I want to get out of here. I can’t stand it. Let’s go, okay?”

Davey was instantly alert and sprang out of bed. His clothes had dried enough to wear and he dressed hurriedly. Nils was already in a tee and one of his looser pairs of jeans.  
He tossed Davey a couple of duffle bags and asked him to empty the dresser of his clothes while he went to every room to collect his personal things in a laundry basket.

They made it to the living room and Nils told Davey to wait a minute. He crunched across the bits of memory chip and picked up the camera from the floor. He went into the bathroom and dropped it in the toilet where he pissed on it.

He returned to Davey’s side and kissed him. Davey brushed his cheek with his fingertips and looked deep into his eyes. He smiled at the spark of hope he saw there. Nils smiled in return and said, “I’m ready now.”

They lifted their bundles and walked to the door. It opened in their faces and there stood Jeffree. One glance at Nils and Davey with their arms full of Nils’ belongings and Jeffree knew he was in for it. He spun on his heel but before he had one foot out of the door, Davey grabbed a fistful of the long, fuschia tresses and yanked hard.

Jeffree would’ve hit the floor ass-first but Davey was already pulling him by his hair towards the bedroom. The last Nils saw of Jeffree before the door slammed shut was his hair flying behind him as Davey spun him around and shoved him into the room ahead of him.

Jeffree hoped to escape the revenge he saw burning in Davey’s eyes. He threw up his hands in front of him and began to babble.

“Now, Davey…you know I, I, I…”

Davey’s fist hit him square in the mouth. Jeffree howled as blood ran down his chin. He stared incredulously at the tooth in the palm of his hand and his tongue poked the empty space.

Davey burst into laughter at the sight of Jeffree’s ruined smile. Jeffree forgot everything in his rage. He grabbed Davey by the shoulders and brought his knee up hard between his legs.

Davey grunted and doubled over. Jeffree knocked him flat on this back and straddled his chest with Davey’s arms pinned under his knees. Davey turned his head to escape the blood dripping from Jeffree’s mouth.

“Motherfucker!” Jeffree spat with a spray of blood. He wrapped his hands around Davey’s throat and began to squeeze.

Davey didn’t panic until Jeffree pressed his thumbs deliberately against his windpipe. He didn’t intend to kill him but he was going do some serious damage. Davey’s mind raced in search of an escape but could think of none. His lungs were burning and his eyes fluttered shut.

Suddenly, the stranglehold released and he gulped in air. Jeffree was sitting upright and very still. His head was bent slightly forward and his face wore a mask of terror.

Davey heard Nils’ voice, low and close. “Stand up slooowly. Accidents happen, you know. It’d be terrible if this went off when it’s pressed into the base of your skull.”

Jeffree lifted off Davey’s body and stood shaking. Nils continued to hold the gun barrel against the back of Jeffree’s head as he glanced down at Davey and saw the blood covering his face.

“Jesus, Davey!” Jeffree’s head jerked forward as Nils pushed the gun deeper.  
“What’d you do to him, you fucking cunt?!”

“Nothing! I swear!” he whined.

Davey staggered to his feet, still a bit out of breath. “Nils, calm down. I’m fine. It’s his blood all over me.”

He approached Nils and said quietly, “Put it down and let’s go.” He gently took the gun from his hands and led him from the room. They heard Jeffree flee into the bathroom and begin cursing at the mirror.

 

Davey stopped in the powder room and wiped off as much blood as possible. Nils stepped behind him and wound his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Davey nodded and patted the hands on his stomach

He looked at the gun he’d laid down absentmindedly on the sink. “Christ. What am I going to do with this?” He pointed at the gun and shrugged his shoulders.

Nils smiled deviously. “It goes back where it came from.” Davey watched with curiosity as Nils crossed the room. A grin broke across his face when Nils placed the gun back in the display case on the wall.

“It wasn’t even real?! Oh man, that’s sweet,” Davey chortled. Nils hugged him and felt the reverberation of his laughter in his chest and smiled to himself. He gave Davey a final squeeze and said, “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” They gathered up all of Nils’ things and headed out the door.

Davey slammed it closed behind them and Nils wished he could lock the door on the nightmare he’d endured inside. It wouldn’t be that easy but somehow, with Davey at his side, he knew he’d make it through.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=7363>


End file.
